Closet shelving systems have been manufactured and installed in residential and commercial buildings for storage of personal or commercial items. The size, strength and versatility of the closet shelving systems are of particular concern with any new or existing installation. The closed shelving system should be aesthetically pleasing while maintaining the desired functionality sought by the user. With storage space at a premium efficient use of shelving space is a must along with the ability to quickly and easily change the configuration or layout of the shelves with minimum need for tear down and reconstruction of the entire system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,173 to Kay describes a ventilated wooden shelf with cylindrical stubs attaching each separate flat shelf member to holes cut into support beams.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/039,715 describes a storage system configured with support brackets which fit into pre cut cavities of opposing walls.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/407,710 describes a modular storage system with rails secured to a wall and the storage units that hang over the rails flush against the wall.
In the prior art, closet shelves are constructed from plastic coated wire, partitioned wood sections or plastic and wood combinations. The size, strength and flexibility of the shelves are determined from their particular structure. However, such designs are limited in construction size and weight bearing load and are difficult to change the layout once constructed. Therefore, a need exists for a versatile shelf with greater weight supporting capacity and versatility at greater shelf lengths.